Some infants and children have difficulty falling asleep or sleeping on a regular schedule. It has been discovered that certain visible images or patterns may have a calming effect on infants and children. It is to the provision of a crib soother device for attachment to or around a crib or other sleeping area to generate visible light patterns or images to help calm infants and children, that the present invention is primarily directed.